Jasmine and Jack's House
This is Jasmine and Jack's house. It has 3 stories. Jasmine origanaly lived by herself, but Jack wanted to live with her sister. Chat "Hey, Jack!" Jasmine mewed "Look at this puppy that keeps following me!" "Isn't that Yew's collar?" Jack said ignoring the first comment "Oh sorry. He's cute." The pup ran up to Jack and licked his face. "Hey cut it out!" Jack mewed playfully Jasmine laughed. "Here have some milk little puppy." She nudged the milk bowl to the pup The pup ran over to the milk bowl and started to lap up the milk. Jasmine jumped on the counter. She got a food bowl. "Here" The pup ranover to the Food Bowl and started eating it then the pup let out a small burp (I don't know if the pup should be a he or she XP) (Make it a HE) "Ill be in the garden" Jasmine and Jack went to the garden The pup let out another howl and ran after them The Garden (Seperate Chat) Jack chased a bird in a tree and killed it "Want some" Jasmine mewed "OK" The pup ran after them. "Actually, nah." Jasmine slept (Look at the talk page on this :L) The pup chewed on the bird. "You take this half..." Jack sliced the bird with his claw in half "I can have this piece" THe pup bit and swallowed one half of the bird and started walking over to the other half. "Fine..." Jack split the other half in half The pup ate this half and let out a small howl and ran around Jack. Jack ran into the Twoleg nest and came out with a bed. "Here." Jack then slept on the grass, in the sunshine The pup sat down next to Jack and licked his face. Jack laughed The pup let out a small howl. Jasmine's ear twitched The pup saw Jasmine and ran after her and licked her face. "oof" Jasmine mutted The pup let out a howl and ran in the jasmine's twoleg nest............. then there was a loud crash inside jasmine's nest. (:P) "Aww come ON!" Jasmine did a face-paw Jack laughed. "Good thing it wasn't my side of the nest!" "Wait for it...." Jasmine raised a paw THe pup ran to the other side of the nest. "WHAT? NONONONONO-"''Whack! SLAM! ''"No, no no....." Jack did a face-paw There was five or six crashes on that side of the house then the pup ran back to them "Bark! Bark!" Jack looked at his den's damage and ''plunk ''he went to the ground "Well, he spoke to soon O.O" Jasmine said The pup started acting like Jack and fell over. A small brown-gray she cat jumped into the Garden. "Is...That you Mom? Help me!" "What?" Jasmine looked at her. "Is that Mudkit? Or are you an apprentice?" The pup saw Mudpaw and it ran after her and pinned her to the ground and started to lick her face. "Wait no stop!" Jasmine pulled the pup off Mudpaw "Whats wrong?" "A rogue...Is on a rampage! Can you help?" Mudpaw's eyes flashed with fear. The pup tried to lick Mudpaw's face agian. Mudpaw sprang away. "Jasmine, that dog could kill you! Good thing Sneerkit isn't here...." She lead them to Twolegplace. The pup ran after Mudpaw. "Umm... Heal!" Jasmine hesitated Category:Location